Sick - JapanxChina
by xRight-Through-The-Roofx
Summary: China is ill and Japan is left to care of him until he feels better, in the end admitting to him that he loves him. / Niichuu fluff Sorry for the bad description xD


"Yao-san?" Opening the door softly, Kiku looked into the other's room. Surprised  
to see he wasn't up, he frowned. It was nearly 11AM now… Wouldn't Yao be up by this late in the morning? When he got no reply he sighed and bit his lip. He walked over, pulling the blankets back a little and sitting by the edge of the bed, always hating having to wake him. He looked so content when he slept. "Yao-san, it's late." He figured he had been up too late the previous night and sighed, trying to wake him. He pulled the blankets off him completely, reaching out and giving his shoulder a small shake.

At that Yao rolled over, his eyes flickering open looking up to him. Kiku smiled and stood up, but his expression soon became a frown when he watched Yao turn back over.

"5 more minutes, aru..." Was mumbled into his pillow.

Kiku rolled his eyes and tugged at his long red sleeve, before he took him by the arm. When he had sat the Chinese man upright, his eyes scanned over him, noting how hot he was, and how he was leaning all his weight on the smaller man. Kiku then knew he was sick; His flushed, hot face, tired demeanour and shivering body giving it away for him. Really, Kiku wasn't that surprised, the flu was going about, and it was nothing pleasant. He stroked Yao's hair, damp with sweat, and watched him worriedly. When he saw Yao slumping tiredly in his arms, he layed him down and softly started humming a Japanese song, a very old one that he always knew as a child. Yao cuddled into him a little, mumbling quietly. "God, t-this is so embarrassing, aru…" He hugged him and turned over, groaning as his stomach lurched violently when he moved. Kiku continued stroking his hair, before standing up. "Yao, I'll go and find something for your fever, okay? Just stay here." He said softly, before he left and walked to the bathroom. When he found some medicine, taking his time to root through the many herbs, he went back into Yao's room and kneeled by the bed. He waited for Yao to respond to him, but smiled when he realized he had fallen asleep.

He hated to do it, he really did; He had to, though. He gently reached out to brush his hand along his damp forehead, hoping it was enough contact to wake him. When Yao's eyes opened to Look up at him, his brown eyes dull and tired looking.  
"Nh.. Kiku..?" He aked groggily, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hai, it's me. Sorry to wake you but... I got you some medicine to take," He said quietly, trying to sit him up. "Just take this, let me take your temperature and you can go back to sleep, hai?" He asked, holding out a small metal spoon to him, the thick dark brown liquid sitting on it.  
Yao didn't have enough energy to protest, so instead just did as he was told and took it off him, swallowing it with a disgusted look on his face. He then lay down again and sighed quietly, closing his eyes and trying to stay still. Kiku continued stroking his hair in an attempt to settle him, only stopping when he felt Yao sitting up. Looking to him, he could see that he was growing paler and he had a hand clamped tightly over his mouth, quickly trying to get off the bed. Kiku had picked up on it almost immediately and got off the bed himself, helping the other up. He opened the door, just in time for Yao to run past him and into the bathroom, kneeling in front of the toilet and emptying his stomach, until all he could do was to throw up bile. When he was done his stomach was still tensing, retching and coughing in any attempt he could to get it to stop. Kiku followed him in soon after, kneeling beside him and rubbing lazy circles on his back. Between trying to breathe and retching painfully, Yao tried to ask Kiku to leave, embarrassed to seem so vulnerable- especially in front of the other.  
Despite Yao's short, breathless pleas, Kiku remained beside him, holding him up by his sides as he held tightly onto the sides of the toilet, trying to hold back tears. When his stomach stopped flipping as violently, he leant back on him, looking up at him and blushing. He let a few tears slip out, red in the face from the effort and pain.

"S-Sorry.."  
"It's not your fault, Yao. Do you want any water?" Kiku looked down to him, stroking his hair and trying to help. He shook his head, the thought of putting anything else in his stomach nearly making him ill again. He sighed and pulled himself up on the other's shoulders, a sour taste lingering in his mouth. After a while he let his eyes slide shut, Kiku stroking his hair as he fell asleep, his head now resting on the Japanese man's knees. He smiled, seeing this, and sat back, keeping him still on his lap. He blushed, taking him under the knees and lifting him, struggling a little, but managing to lay him down on the bed and covering him with a thin sheet. Yao cuddled into him, his skin damp with sweat, even though he was still shivering.  
Kiku brushed the older man's hair back and leant down, kissing his hot cheeks. "I love you, Yao." He whispered, taking his hand as he sat beside him.

* * *

_Author's note:_

Fluuuuff!x3 Okay, I never really knew I like this pairing, it's my first attempt at JapanxChina~

I'll probably end up continuing this, for the sole purpose of cuteness and fluff~x3


End file.
